The 120th Annual Hunger Games: A Game of Death
by cracklecoconut
Summary: The 120th Annual Hunger Games will be full of blood, revenge, romance and especially DEATH! HOORAY!
1. Reapings

**A/N: Hey guys I'm going to try writing this story as a SYOT type story, just without the submitting part, because if I give up, everyone won't yell at me. :)**

**Reaping Day**

_**Isabel Poletta (15) District 9 POV**_

By the time I wake up, I can hear the whole house bustling to get ready, just like every other day except today; you can feel the anxiety in the air. I sleepily walk out of my room over to the kitchen a sit down in my chair next to my sister Sophia.

"You nervous?" I ask her as she nibbles on her tiny bit of cereal she has every day.

"Who wouldn't be?" she snaps back. It's her first time so I don't blame her. She's twelve and it's her first reaping.

"I know." I mumble. "Come on, I'll help you get ready, the reaping's in an hour."

"Yup!" she peeps.

We scramble down the hallway back to our bedroom and rip through our drawers to find something decent to wear. Sophia pulls out a purple skirt with a dark blue shirt which actually looks pretty cute on her. I'm so proud! If there's one thing to know about me, I'm OBSESSED with clothes because, frankly, nobody in this district knows how to dress. It kills me. But I'm not that twit that thinks she's better than everyone else because I do all my schoolwork before I start matching outfits. I pull out my favorite blue dress and run into the bathroom to change.

Once my sister and I were ready, our family of four left the house and began our journey across town to the reapings.

"Hey," "Hi," we mumble as families rush past us to get a seat as far in the back as possible so they can easily drift off during the treaty of treason.

As we arrive in the town square, almost all of the seats are filled with kids nervously awaiting their fate. Sophia and I wave goodbye to mom and dad and I bring Sophia to the twelve year old section then take my seat next to my fellow fifteen year-olds. My friend Katie soon comes over and we start talking.

"Hey, why are you so nervous? Your name is only in their four times, just like me. We have nest to no chance compared to all of the poor kids who have like fifty slips of paper." I tell her.

"Ya I know but there still is a chance it could be me or you," she says. I shrug it off as the mayor of district nine walks on stage and begin to recite the treaty of treason.

After what seemed like hours, are boringly normal mayor walks to the back of the stage and takes his seat right back in between our newest victor, Trent, who won the 105th hunger games fifteen years ago and our escort Sebastian. Trent is actually pretty normal compared to our other two victors and doesn't really seem fazed from his experience in the Hunger Games. Sebastian however is like every other escort, annoying and bubbly.

Once the mayor has settled in, he walks over to the pink-tinted reaping bowl and shoved his hand inside of it. As his hand shuffled around in the bowl, I prayed it wasn't Sophie or Katie

It wasn't.

It was me.

_**Jack Spakauskus (16) District 10 POV**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My hand slams down on the clock, silencing it. I had already been up for hours anxiously awaiting what my fate would be. For some reason I know that they are going to pick my name out of the reaping bowl. I know that have the same chance that I have as everyone else in the district but I just have that gut feeling.

I get up and right away change out of my sweats and into my reaping clothes and go out to tend to the animals. Oh and its six in the morning.

I make my ways downstairs, making sure not to wake up my mom or my sister. I pull on my work boots and smock and trot across the fields to the stables and begin to milk my favorite cow, Dylan.

"Do you think I'll get chosen for the Hunger Games, Dyl?" She moos in response and I squirt more milk into my bucket. But suddenly I realize that I don't even need to be here because of the reaping. I make my way back up to the house and as soon as I get there, my mother shoves a piece of bread into my hands and spins us around to our horse and carriage. I push my sister Emily on first and my mother follows nervously behind.

I clamber onto our horse named Messu as mom and Emily take their seats. I flick the reins gently and we begin our journey away from our ranch to the center of the District.

Emily and mom chat anxiously about me as they calculate my chances of being picked with the rest of the boys in our district. Emily is nineteen so she is exempt from the reaping from now on.

"Maybe that boy that's Jack's age who has the six brothers and sisters; I see him going home with grain and oil all the time! He MUST have enough tesserae to almost completely rule out Jack's chances!" I hear my mother exclaim.

See, my name is only in the reaping bowl five times because my sister was the one who took all of the tesserae in our family. She was even reaped two years ago, but a girl volunteered in her place to protect her twelve year old brother who was also reaped the same year. The pair made it to the final eight, but were ruthlessly murdered by the pair from two during the feast.

As we made it to the town square, we were one of the first ones there but we still split up anyways.

After an hour of sitting by myself, like everyone else here, the reaping began with the mayor walking up to the stage to recite the treaty of treason. Once he had finished, our escort ran up to the stage and did not even bother to introduce himself and dove his hand into the pink bowl (He's new from last year).

"LINNEA BUDD!" He exclaimed.

A young looking girl walked on stage looked as if she was about to burst into tears. The escort went over to the male reaping bowl.

"JACK SPAKAUSKUS!"

I hear my mother yell in the background.

Oh no.

**_CJ Ward (15) District 6 POV_**

"GET UP!" I hear my mother scream from the hallway.

Oh right. Reaping day. The one day of the year where we actually have to get up early.

My brother and I have been home schooled all of our lives and our mom lets us sleep in every day. She isn't exactly a morning person.

I walk across the room to shake my brother Cameron awake so we can face our mother together.

"I'm up, I'm up." He says groggily as he jumps out of bed.

We both change into our matching gray button down shirt, pants with our black ties and belt. I follow Cam out of our room and into the hallway as I see our step-sister Melissa in her favorite red evening gown.

"What are you dweebs wearing?" she asks in her annoying girlish voice. I walk past her into the kitchen where my other step-sister and step-brother are waiting for us along with my mother and step-dad. Michelle and David, my step-siblings, aren't dressed up because they are exempt from the reaping like Melissa will be next year. We eat our breakfast in almost complete silence, but my step-dad tries to start a conversation but it's going no where.

"Time to go!" He exclaims and pushes us all out of our apartment into the hallway, down the stairs and right into the town square. Most of the people of the district are already there so we all split up and manage to find a seat in our designated sections.

Right as I sit down the mayor walks up to the microphone, taps it, which makes this awfully loud shrieking noise which makes everyone flinch. I scowl in disgust, and he eventually gets on with his speech.

The guy next to me has literally fallen asleep, slouching onto my shoulder. I'm about to push him on the ground as a Peacekeeper comes over and shocks him with an electrified poking stick. I don't even notice the escort coming onstage but I do hear the name called.

"Emma Roy!" She says, and I hear several gasps all around and see a very precious looking girl coming up onto the stage that barely looks twelve. The escort looks disappointed with the pick as well. Everyone knows that she doesn't have much of a chance, but no one is willing to risk their live to take her place.

The escort walks over to the blue reaping bowl and picks a piece of paper

"CJ WARD!"

I walk up to the stage and begin violently shaking. I know I have to stop but I can't. I never thought that it would be me!

Our escort makes Emma and I shake hands and smile for the camera before we are taken away to the Justice building where we will have one hour to say goodbye to everyone I love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Goodbyes are next!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

_**Chris Vashugin (12) District 5 POV**_

Oh my god. I've just been picked to participate in the Hunger Games, a sick game of death run by the capitol. At least I might have more of a chance than the other twelve year olds, seeing as I'm smarter than the smartest sixteen year old, according to the school.

The first person to come in is my friend Ashton, who is the second smartest in our grade, only behind me.

"Hey, promise me you'll at least try to come back alive. I don't want to lose my only friend to the capitol." He says looking like he's about to burst into tears. I nod in reply and he hands me a colorful looking cube. There are six different colors on the cube with 9 squares on each side that all have a five in them.

"What's this?" I ask him curiously.

"I called it a color cube. You have to twist the different columns or rows on the cube to get all of the sides to be the same color. I found it behind my apartment building a few years ago and carved the fives on it and have brought it to the reaping ever since just in case someone needed a reminder of home." He says sadly.

"Thanks." I say and he leaves soon after.

Next my family comes in. My mother is in tears, and I have assumed that she has been ever since my name was called during the reaping. My older brother Alex and my dad both look extremely depressed; the worst that I've ever seen them.

"Sweetie, we love you and I hope you know that. But this is the Hunger Games so I want you to do everything that you can to come back alive. You're the smartest person I know, so use that to your advantage. I know you can do it, I have faith in you. We all do." She says in her most stern voice. I just nod in reply, because if I talk, I'm afraid that I'll burst into tears, and I know that there must be a camera on me so some random capitol citizen can judge my every move. I don't want to come off as the weak twelve year old that I am.

"And dude, if you die, I won't have anyone to make fun of." Alex says trying to make me laugh, but ultimately failing.

We sit in silence for the next fifteen minutes only to be interrupted by my mother's sobs. My father stands up, and motions for Alex to stand up as he helps my mother up.

"We love you." My father says as he, mom and Alex walk out of the room.

Next a group of sobbing girls walk in, but I assume they are for the girl tribute, seeing as she's seventeen and female.

Suddenly the door flies open and a Peacekeeper with a very stern look on his face tells me it's time to go. I'm soon escorted out of the building and over to the train station as I wonder where fate will guide me next.

_**Liz Switzer (18) District 3 POV**_

I'm in tears on my brother's lap as we wait for someone to come into the room to send us off to our deaths.

So first, I was reaped. My brother was so freaked out that he screamed, "SOMEONE VOLUNTEER YOU PUSSIES!" right as she asked for volunteers. No one did. Then, the male tribute was chosen. It was my brother Ethan's best friend Darren. Ethan freaked out that both of us were chosen, so he volunteered to take his place and then vowed to get me home. That part pushed me over the edge and I burst into tears as the Peacekeepers pushed us offstage into the room that we are currently in.

The first person to come in was Darren, who gave Ethan something, wished us his best, thanked Ethan several times and quietly held the door open for our family who glared at him for not being in Ethan's position right now.

"Guys stop." I hear Ethan say next to me.

Darren quickly leaves after this and my other brother Joe and my mom and dad surround us and sit in the same family circle that we do during dinner time each night.

"Let's say a prayer." My father says quietly. We don't want anyone to overhear us; religion is strictly forbidden throughout Panem in fear of any uprisings that could grow from it.

"Our father, who art in heaven," we begin in a whisper. After several different prayers, some traditional and some made up on the spot, we all stand up and get back into one big family hug.

"Don't worry guys; I'll make sure that one of us makes it back alive." He says in his overly confident voice that he always has.

They all just manage to make a little smile before they turn around and head out the door. Right as they get there they are quickly pushed right back in by an overwhelming mass of people rushing into the room.

Our goodbye session quickly turns into a wake like event, with a line of people wrapping around the room wanting to give my brother and I a hug and a goodbye wish.

After a good forty five minutes of this, the Peacekeepers come in to take us away to the train station. About twenty additional Peacekeepers come in to split up the crowd and bring them back to the streets of the district. They all complain but eventually agree. I overhear from a group of middle aged women that this year's reaping has been the biggest upset in the past ten years.

Ethan and I are eventually ripped away from the crowd and onto the train which immediately rushes away from the scowling crowd in the place that i called home.

_**Kelly Lannigan (14) District 11 POV**_

I'm waiting for someone to come in to see me before they send me off to my death. Me and one of the kids from my grade got reaped which is going to be really hard on our grade; this is the first time that anyone from our class was sent into the Hunger Games. The ones chosen are usually some of the older kids with big families that have like a hundred slips of paper in the bowl.

The first person to come in is my family. My brother Sean comes in first, followed by my mom. My father was killed a few years ago when there was a large famine going on throughout the district and he tried to steal a pair of the night vision goggles from the Peacekeepers. He was the mastermind behind trying to break into the orchards then with a few of his buddies to steaal some food for our family. It didn't exactly go as planned and was whipped to death in front of the whole district.

"Hey honey. I know you're going to be fine and I KNOW that you can win if you put your mind to it. You're special and you better not be one of the bloodbath tributes like our district has been for a while." My mom says with a smirk, seconds away from tears.

"I'll try but i can't guarantee anything." I reply quietly. My mom and I spend the next half hour on my strategy in the Games. We talk about if I should make alliances, what I should do during training.

As we begin talking about my district partner Nick, I hear a knock followed by four heads peering around the corner of the cracked door.

"I think they want to see me before I leave.." I trail off to my mom and brother. They nod, stand up and give me one last hug and goodbye wish before leaving and sending in my four best friends. They all have the same depressed look on their face but one of them, Sarah, has a face full of tears as i realize that her twin brother is Nick, my district partner.

"Oh my god guys, you better remember me when I'm gone; I think you'll be the only ones routing for me." I tell them as they all come in for a hug.

"You know the whole district will be backing you up, this year is going to be worse than ever considering its you and Nick." Sarah says between sobs. "We'll be there in your heart every step of the way."

"Thanks." I mumble just as two Peacekeepers come in to tell me that it's time to go. The five of us get back in one big group hug before they yell at us one more time to get going and eventually they have to pull me away. I wave goodbye one last time before the door closes behind them and hopefully its not the last time I will.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I saw that quite a few of you saw my last chapter, but no one reviewed :( So I'll make an agreement, if I get 100 reviews on my story by the time I'm finished I'll do a SYOT! HOORAY! Review away.**


End file.
